Sin retorno
by Peachilein
Summary: [U.A] Un fatal accidente le arrebató a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Su espíritu se resquebrajó agónicamente al punto de hacerlo desear la misma muerte. Un ser de origen infernal aprovechó aquel dolor, ofreciéndole un trato a cambio de su dolida alma. Una segunda oportunidad para cambiar aquel destino, pero… ¿a qué precio? Su decisión ya no tendría retorno.
1. Destino condenado

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y las palabras aquí escritas son 100% mías, sacadas de mi imaginación y esfuerzo.

**Advertencia:** Muerte de algún personaje. Por ser categoría "M", por favor, tener en cuenta que podrá tener uno que otro capítulo con contenido de adultos más adelante. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Universo Alterno (U.A.)_

_Un fatal accidente le arrebató a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Su espíritu se resquebrajó agónicamente al punto de hacerlo desear la misma muerte. Un ser de origen infernal aprovechó aquel dolor, ofreciéndole un trato a cambio de su dolida alma. Una segunda oportunidad para cambiar aquel destino, pero… ¿a qué precio? Su decisión ya no tendría retorno._

**Sin retorno**

**Capítulo 1: Destino condenado**

La fresca brisa primaveral sopló suave y delicadamente en el ambiente, meciendo a su paso las verdes hojas del gran árbol milenario. Los rayos del sol del mediodía se filtraron a través de su frondoso follaje, dándole un aspecto esplendoroso y mágico; una imagen perfecta sacada del más hermoso cuento de hadas. Sin embargo, la historia que se dio en su entorno, no terminó con ese final feliz que todas las personas añoraban para sus vidas. Y, hubo una persona en particular que sintió ese día más que nadie…

Lleno de angustia y completamente reacio a aceptar la dura realidad, el hombre de largos cabellos negros como el ébano contempló, una vez más, la enmarcada fotografía que había aferrado a él desde la mañana. Con manos temblorosas, acarició el retratado rostro femenino, perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquella hermosa y radiante sonrisa que siempre lo había cautivado. Sus ojos del color chocolate, dulces y expresivos, indicándole su vitalidad, transparencia y amor en su reflejo. Por un instante, se imaginó percibir el fragante aroma a flores silvestres y sus dedos deslizándose por las largas y sedosas hebras azabaches de la joven mujer. La mujer que le había robado el corazón hace un par de años atrás, cambiando su vida y dándole una razón a su miserable existencia. Ella, su amada.

_«Kagome…»_

Nuevamente, aquel doloroso y ahogador nudo se formó en su garganta, obligándolo a reprimir un gemido. El escozor en sus dorados ojos no tardó en hacerse presente por reiterada vez en el día. Sin poder controlarlo, simplemente dejó caer libremente sus amargas lágrimas, sintiendo la quemante sensación sobre su piel. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su mente se sumergió en la absoluta agonía que amenazaba con partirle el pecho.

_«Si tan sólo hubiese llegado cinco minutos antes… esto no hubiese ocurrido nunca… ¡Ella no hubiese estado allí en ese momento y jamás… jamás…!»_

Al borde de la locura, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pavimentado piso del patio del templo de los Higurashi, soltando finalmente un desgarrador grito, abatido y lleno de impotencia. El viejo árbol sagrado frente a él era, en estos momentos, el único testigo de su dolor, así como también en el pasado, el testigo del primer beso entre ambos. Tantos recuerdos, tantos hermosos momentos compartidos…

Maldijo una y mil veces, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que todo fuera una absurda pesadilla; un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaría. En un acto de ira y desesperación, golpeó el suelo varias veces, más la doliente sensación amortiguadora por los impactos en su mano y la sangre en sus nudillos, tan sólo le confirmaron de que estaba despierto. Ella, en verdad, ya no estaba.

No la volvería a ver ni tampoco se deleitaría con sus sonrisas, no escucharía más sus reproches por alguna tontería ni las dulces palabras _"te amo" _de sus labios. Ya no sentiría el calor de su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo durante las noches… No, ella jamás volvería a él, porque Kagome, su Kagome… estaba muerta.

De haber sabido que así sería, no habría amado en primer lugar. ¡¿Por qué los dioses se ensañaban de esta manera con él?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que viviría sin sentir la calidez de la dulce mirada de Kagome, sus caricias y sus besos?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Ella no podía estar muerta! ¡NO PODÍA! Sin embargo, la realidad era otra. De hecho, esa mañana le habían echado tierra a su ataúd para sepultarla y darle el último adiós, sin imaginar que con ello estaban enterrando parte de su alma también.

—¡Kagome!

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus dorados ojos, incesantes, y sin que pudiera retenerlas. Su espíritu se resquebrajó agónicamente, haciéndole desear la misma muerte para seguirla al más allá. De todas formas, ¿qué sentido tenía vivir sin ella? Nadie lo echaría de menos; después de todo, estaba solo y no tenía a ningún pariente. Sus dos amigos y la familia de su difunta esposa, tal vez, pero ellos seguro lo entenderían. Entonces, ¿por qué seguir torturándose con la irreparable pérdida de su amada, cuando podía terminar con todo en un segundo? Sí, se acabaría su sufrimiento y su corazón dejaría de doler tanto…

—¿Quieres morirte para estar con ella?

La repentina irrupción de una masculina voz, detuvo momentáneamente el oscuro giro de los pensamientos del joven hombre de largos cabellos negros. Ciertamente sorprendido, levantó lentamente su dorada mirada del piso y buscó a su alrededor. No encontró a nadie en el templo y, por un instante, creyó que había perdido la cordura. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica y negó con su cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —dijo con voz levemente quebrada, tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

Cansado, hizo leve presión sobre el arco de su nariz y suspiró con pesadez, queriendo contener nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. La idea de acabar con su miserable vida volvió a surgir en su mente como un impulso tentador. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar el cruel destino y tomar el lugar de ella… ¡Él sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla, incluyendo su vida!

—Dime, InuYasha, ¿de verdad darías tu valiosa vida con tal de volver a ver a tu mujer?

El oji-dorado respingó, esta vez, asustado. No, no había sido su imaginación. Allí había alguien, que además sabía leer la mente.

—¿Quién… quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó a la nada, titubeante y receloso, mirando de un lado a otro.

—¿Eso importa acaso? —respondió nuevamente la extraña voz. Su tono era algo burlesco—. Yo sólo vine a ti porque sentí el llamado de tu desesperado clamor... la necesidad de tu alma quebrada.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó InuYasha, confundido.

—¿Qué dirías si te digo que puedo cambiar el destino de esa joven?

InuYasha enmudeció. A decir verdad, no supo qué responder en ese instante dado lo increíble de aquellas absurdas palabras. Un ofrecimiento imposible, y sin embargo, demasiado sugestivo. La simple posibilidad de alterar _ese_ fatídico momento en la vida de Kagome, le devolvía las esperanzas.

—De verdad… ¿puedes haces eso?

Una risa cínica invadió el ambiente y un leve escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del joven. Era demasiado perturbador no ver a nadie y, sin embargo, escuchar a alguien hablar y sentir su presencia cerca.

—No hay nada imposible para alguien como yo, ¿sabes? En mi naturaleza está hacer esas cosas consideradas inverosímiles por los humanos.

—¿Alguien como tú? —cuestionó InuYasha, atreviéndose a confrontarlo—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de fantasma o algo así?

—No soy un fantasma, InuYasha. Sólo soy alguien que quiere ayudarte a obtener lo que más deseas… volver en el tiempo para volver a ver a tu querida Kagome y salvarla de la muerte; cambiar su destino —indicó el invisible ser, notando la sorpresa y el interés del hombre al escuchar sus palabras—. Pero como debes saber… nada es gratis en esta vida.

El anzuelo había sido lanzado. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar tranquilamente a que la presa lo mordiera.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —inquirió el oji-dorado sin titubear, expectante, presintiendo que, posiblemente, la alternativa que le ofrecerían, no sería muy buena… al menos no para él. Aún así…

—Oh, nada importante. Sólo aceptar el trato que te ofrezco a cambio de tu pobre alma —explicó el ser sin rodeos, aguardando por la reacción de su víctima. Desde ya podía saborear el placer de apropiarse de una nueva y miserable vida humana—. Es tu decisión si consentir o declinar mí oferta.

—¿Así que eres un demonio, si es que no el mismo diablo en persona? Entiendo… —concluyó InuYasha, esbozando una sonrisa sardónica. La invisible criatura infernal sólo confirmó su naturaleza con su silencio—. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaría antes de…?

—Seré generoso contigo y te daré la oportunidad de un intercambio —respondió sin preámbulos, no dejándolo terminar su frase—. Tu vida en lugar de la de ella… El día del accidente, ¿qué te parece?

InuYasha frunció levemente su entrecejo, comprendiendo la limitación que tendría su vida y, no obstante, éste era un ofrecimiento lo suficientemente bueno como para no rechazarlo. Si podía salvarle la vida a Kagome con esto, ni siquiera tenía que detenerse a pensarlo. De hecho, ésta era una oportunidad única y si la rechazaba por cobarde o por dudar, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría por siempre. De todas maneras, ya había considerado morir, así que, ¿qué diferencia había en hacerlo ahora o unos días después, sabiéndola a ella a salvo?

—Acepto —aprobó el oji-dorado con firmeza, consciente de que ya no habría marcha atrás.

En cuanto InuYasha pronunció esa única palabra, la atmósfera a su alrededor cambió drásticamente. Un fuerte y frío viento sopló, provocando un ligero escalofrío en su nuca. El paisaje adquirió una extraña y repentina tonalidad grisácea, mostrando un entorno absolutamente mortífero que emitía un desagradable olor a azufre. Una extraordinaria presión spiritual se hizo sentir sobre él, paralizando su cuerpo entero de manera aplastante y opresiva.

Inmediatamente, sintió su extremidad derecha levantarse a la altura de su cintura, para percibir el eminente apretón de manos. Y entonces, lo vio. Un demonio de apariencia casi humana, de tez blanca y ojos rojizos a escasos centímetros de él, sonriendo de manera descarada y, aparentemente, divertida.

Sus cabellos largos y ondulados se agitaron violentamente con la expulsión de su poder infernal, provocando una sensación quemante sobre la mano del indefenso humano, haciéndolo casi gritar y revolverse. Unos largos y viscosos tentáculos sobresalieron de la ancha espalda del ser maligno, atrapando a su presa para que ésta no pudiera escapar de ninguna forma, aun cuando esto ni siquiera era posible.

Todo giró violentamente a su alrededor, encerrándolos a ambos en el ojo de un violáceo huracán. El tiempo y el espacio se comprimieron, provocando la inmediata y efímera separación del alma de su cuerpo. Un sello invisible fue grabado con fuego sobre la palma de InuYasha, marcando así su condena de manera imborrable. Y, cuando su mano fue liberada, un objeto redondo fue dejado en ella para que no olvidara, de ninguna manera, el trato que acababa de hacer. Un reloj de bolsillo, sobre cuya tapa se esculpió el nombre de "_Naraku"_, el demonio que lo vigilaría de aquí en adelante.

Las manijas y tuercas internas del reloj retrocedieron violentamente hasta alcanzar un punto exacto, fijando un día y hora de inicio, así como su eminente final. Una fecha que le indicaría su último día de vida antes que el ente infernal viniera a reclamar el alma que ahora le pertenecía.

—Un gusto hacer un trato contigo, InuYasha —expresó el demonio, sonriente, tras terminar con su ritual, soltando finalmente al joven oji-dorado de su prisión de tentáculos. Cuando pronunció lo último, su tono de voz se tornó más oscuro y siniestro—. Sólo recuerda que, si llegaras a fallar y tu mujer terminara por cumplir con su fatídico destino durante este tiempo… ¡su alma me pertenecerá!

El hombre ensanchó sus ojos dorados aterrado tras escuchar aquello. ¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¡Le habían tendido una trampa y, como si fuera poco, había acordado aquella sentencia sin el más mínimo remordimiento!

—¡Espera, eso no fue parte del trato! —intentó refutar, pero lo único que escuchó, fue una burlona risa por parte del demonio, a medida que su presencia desaparecía y su entorno recobraba la realidad.

Estático, InuYasha contempló a la nada, con la mirada vacía en aquel lugar en donde había estado, hace unos segundos, aquel engañoso ser proveniente del reino de las tinieblas. ¿Si ahora se arrepentía por haber vendido su alma y poner en riesgo el de su amada? No, definitivamente no, porque pasara lo que pasara, él haría todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo de la muerte .¡Él la protegería! Nunca permitiría que ese maldito demonio se saliera con la suya.

¿Qué importaba si ahora su destino estaba condenado? Después de todo, sabía que jamás sería capaz de olvidar a Kagome mientras viviera, ni aunque transcurrieran cien años. Enfrentarse al trágico destino de ella, para él, era como una enfermedad letal que no podía ser curada, pero que ahora tenía la oportunidad de enfrentar… y cambiar. Sí, Kagome lo entendería… ella era fuerte, a diferencia de él.

¿Qué podía decir? Sólo era un idiota que no podía vivir sin ella y que no le importaba entregar su alma por ella. Porque dejarla ir, era más difícil y más grave que morir.

Y, haciendo una significativa promesa en lo más hondo de su corazón, InuYasha finalmente se permitió descansar. Sus fuerzas simplemente menguaron y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, sumergiéndolo en la inconsciencia, mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en el recuerdo de su amada esposa, seguro de que había hecho bien, aunque tuviera que podrirse en el infierno al final de todo.

_«Kagome…»_

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de un tiempo, finalmente, me atreví a volver con un nuevo fic, ésta vez, un poco más largo que los anteriores que he escrito últimamente. ¿Qué les pareció el inicio? Supongo que ya se irán imaginando por dónde irá la trama y en lo que podría terminar todo. Lo único que les diré es que el final ya está proyectado en mi mente, así que aténganse a lo que se venga… ¡drama, mucho drama! xD

Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado y que puedan acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia. Procuraré dar lo mejor de mí :P.

¡Muchas gracias de antemano por su apoyo y por sus reviews que siempre me alegran la existencia! Ya saben que sus comentarios me entusiasman siempre para seguir escribiendo para ustedes =).

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	2. Encuentro confuso

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro confuso**

El sol del atardecer tinturó el cielo de colores anaranjados y rosados, indicando su pronta desaparición en el horizonte. La diminuta luna creciente se dejó entrever en la parte más oscurecida del firmamento, a la sola espera de poder mostrar su pequeña luz en cuanto terminara de caer la noche. Una suave y fresca brisa sopló, provocando un leve escalofrío en el hombre que había permanecido inconsciente por un par de horas. Debido a la ligera sensación de frío, su cuerpo se encogió por reflejo, percibiendo sus sentidos nuevamente el entorno que lo rodeaba.

Frunció su entrecejo y con algo de pesadez, volvió a abrir sus ojos, mostrando el matiz dorado que los caracterizaba. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cuando trató de incorporarse, sintió la debilidad de su cuerpo como si algo hubiese absorbido toda su energía. Un agotamiento que, posiblemente, sobrepasaba lo físico y se centraba en lo psíquico. Y, él sabía perfectamente el motivo.

Completamente desalentado, se levantó del piso y se pasó una mano por el rostro para terminar de despertar, detectando algo de humedad en sus mejillas. Sin mayor sorpresa, observó las gotas de agua salina sobre sus dedos y no pudo evitar esbozar una doliente sonrisa. ¡Qué patético! Debió haber llorado durante varias horas hasta quedarse completamente dormido junto al gran árbol sagrado. Afortunadamente, nadie lo había visto en ese terrible estado, de lo contrario se sentiría más deplorable de lo que ya estaba.

Enseguida detectó el portarretratos con la fotografía de su difunta esposa junto a sus pies y lo recogió de inmediato. La contempló nuevamente con esa profunda tristeza que oprimía su corazón cada vez que evocaba su recuerdo. Sin embargo, esta vez, al mirar los ojos chocolates de la sonriente joven, hubo algo diferente que le provocó una sensación de ansiedad en el pecho.

No supo definir la razón de tal angustia, pero creyó recordar vagamente un extraño y peculiar sueño... ¿una pesadilla? Hasta podría jurar que había sido real, pero era demasiado absurdo siquiera considerarlo. ¿Vender su alma a cambio de una nueva oportunidad para salvar a Kagome? Negó con su cabeza. La idea no era del todo tonta, pero era sencillamente imposible. No, aun cuando deseara esa pequeña posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas, no había manera de…

—¡Ya me voy, mamá! Vuelvo enseguida.

_«Esa voz…»_

Con ojos ensanchados, InuYasha alzó la vista y la dirigió rápidamente en dirección a la casa de los Higurashi. Su cuerpo entero se vio paralizado al tener, a escasos metros él, la figura de la persona que más amaba y que tanto había anhelado volver a ver desde el día del accidente. Allí estaba, alegre y sonriente, hermosa como siempre, su Kagome. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Estaría soñando?

Su corazón latió de prisa ante su simple presencia y sus sentidos reaccionaron de inmediato ante su cercanía, cuando pasó corriendo a su lado, aparentemente, sin percatarse de él. Por acto reflejo estiró sus brazos y la sujetó con fuerza, incrédulo y temeroso de que su perturbada mente le estuviera haciendo una cruel jugarreta.

—¡Kagome! —Instintivamente atrajo a la joven mujer a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza y desesperación. No era una ilusión, era ella—. ¡Estás viva! —dijo con voz casi quebrada, volviendo a inhalar su tan añorado aroma a flores silvestres.

Sin embargo, muy al contrario de lo que el hombre había esperado que sucediera, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches lo rechazó desde el primer instante. De hecho, ella se alteró al verse atrapada por él y no dudó en revolverse y forcejear entre sus opresores brazos para soltarse de inmediato.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! —exigió ella sin verle la cara, dándole un pequeño empujón para liberarse de su agarre y tomar su distancia.

InuYasha no comprendió nada de lo que estaba pasando. Confundido, observó a la hermosa joven delante de él, examinando rápidamente su rostro y detallando cada una de sus facciones a medida que se alejaba de él. Era Kagome, no cabía duda de ello; incluso su aroma era el mismo. Era ella y, no obstante, lo había tratado como a un perfecto desconocido.

_«¿Por qué?…»_

Cualquier jovencita, probablemente, habría gritado a todo pulmón para pedir ayuda o huido de regreso a su casa para llamar a la policía, pero Kagome siempre mostraba reacciones diferentes ante situaciones obvias. De hecho, ella se caracterizaba más bien por ser una chica curiosa, a veces de mal carácter, intrépida y que gustaba ayudar al prójimo. Contradictoriamente a lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, ella se detuvo a unos metros del hombre y lo observó de reojo. Ella era consciente de la clase de peligros que existían en la actualidad y que no se podía confiar un 100% en los desconocidos, pero… él no le pareció un vil ladrón o un asesino en serie. Más bien parecía alguien perdido; él se veía aturdido por algo. Además, de haber querido hacerle daño, ya lo hubiese hecho, ¿no?

—Creo… creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien —resolvió la joven Higurashi, tras considerar el evidente desconcierto del hombre.

Sin dejar de lado la cautela, la azabache dio un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de darle, posteriormente, la espalda y bajar a paso rápido por las escaleras del templo.

—¿Eh? —InuYasha tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta del rápido alejamiento de su mujer, se alteró y corrió tras ella para darle alcance—. No, ¡espera, Kagome! ¡KAGOME!

El escuchar su nombre en boca de aquel extraño de cabellos largos, la estremeció. El miedo comenzó a hacer mella en ella, obligándola a empezar a correr. Esto no era normal, mucho menos que un desconocido supiera, aparentemente, su identidad. Quizás, hubiese sido más prudente llamar a la policía desde su casa, en lugar de otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

No fue capaz de llegar demasiado lejos cuando sintió una fuerte mano apoderarse de su brazo, reteniéndola de su huida. Sin siquiera voltearse, supo que era el mismo hombre de hace unos momentos, pero ella ni siquiera trató de encararlo esta vez. Por el contrario, hizo un rápido ademán para liberarse del repentino e indeseado agarre y así poder continuar su camino.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Suéltame o gritaré! —advirtió enérgicamente, preparándose para correr hasta la próxima intersección.

La mujer miró rápidamente a su alrededor, detectando a un grupo de gente a menos de una cuadra, que se preparaba para cruzar la calle en el paso cebra. Tal vez, podría perder al hombre entre la multitud, sin necesidad de acudir a la violencia o tener que armar un escándalo. Sin embargo, si las cosas no mejoraban, sin duda, gritaría a todo pulmón.

—Kagome…

—¡Ya deja de seguirme, ni siquiera te conozco! —exclamó ella, dando por concluido el peculiar encuentro y emprendiendo su carrera.

_¡Ni siquiera te conozco!_

_¡No te conozco!_

Las últimas palabras de la azabache retumbaron con eco en la cabeza de InuYasha, apuñalando su corazón en cada imaginaria repetición. Permaneciendo en una especie de shock, el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, tornándose la atmósfera opresiva. De verdad que no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Kagome no sabía quién era? Estuvieron casados, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Qué clase de pesadilla estaba viviendo?!

Aturdido y con la mente en blanco, vio a Kagome alejarse rápidamente de él y desaparecer de su campo de visión. De pronto, pareció recordar aquel gran vacío y dolor que se había arraigado en su alma desde que ella lo había dejado definitivamente. La agonía de perderla para siempre y de no volver a verla jamás.

Un exhalo de sorpresa escapó de su boca. Desconcertado, abrió sus dorados ojos estrepitosamente, dándose cuenta de un detalle importante y que había olvidado en cuanto abandonó el templo para seguir a la joven… ¡Kagome estaba muerta! La habían enterrado esa misma mañana y… ¿Qué clase de broma era ésta? ¿Acaso se estaría volviendo realmente loco? ¿O tal vez sólo estaba soñando despierto, añorando que la mujer que había visto fuera ella sin serlo? Eso explicaría su constante evasión, pero...

—¡Una pandilla atrapada! ¡El alza de precios en los productos de primera necesidad! Lleve su diario y entérese de las últimas noticias.

Un viejo vendedor de periódicos llamó repentinamente la atención del oji-dorado. Curioso, se giró hacia él y dirigió su vista al estante de periódicos que estaban a la venta en ese momento. Instintivamente, buscó la fecha impresa con la mirada y lo que vio, ciertamente, lo descolocó.

—¿15 de abril del 2012? —susurró aún incrédulo.

—Así es, señor, son los últimos periódicos de hoy. ¿Desea comprar uno?

Conmocionado, InuYasha se sostuvo la cabeza y negó con un leve movimiento. Su mente se perdió momentáneamente en sus pensamientos, a medida que su cerebro trataba de asimilar toda la información. Esa fecha… Esa fecha era de hace dos años atrás. ¡Dos años! ¿Cómo era posible?

El eco de una risa macabra se dejó escuchar en alguna parte de su subconsciente. El recuerdo de aquello que había considerado tan sólo una peculiar quimera, producida por los absurdos anhelos de su corazón, lo golpeó de lleno. Una realidad imposible de imaginar y sin embargo, tan perceptible en estos instantes como el mismo aire que estaba respirando. A su mente llegaron varias de las frases dichas por aquel ser de origen infernal que se había presentado ante él, impactándolo con cada palabra dicha con su siniestra voz…

—_Dime, InuYasha, ¿de verdad darías tu valiosa vida con tal de volver a ver a tu mujer?... ¿Qué dirías si te digo que puedo cambiar el destino de esa joven?... Sólo soy alguien que quiere ayudarte a obtener lo que más deseas… volver en el tiempo para volver a ver a tu querida Kagome y salvarla de la muerte… _

Estupefacto, InuYasha miró su mano, creyendo remembrar el tortuoso dolor en todo su ser al simple contacto físico con aquel demonio; el instante en que decidió entregar su alma a cambio de poder regresar en el tiempo.

¿Así que no había sido sólo un producto de su imaginación? Realmente había tenido una conversación con el mismo diablo y sellado un trato suicida con él. Una leve sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese imaginado que las cosas terminarían de este modo. De hecho, en ese momento había pensado que sería trasladado inmediatamente al lugar del accidente, quizás, un par de horas antes de que todo ocurriera. Pero… ¿dos años? Al parecer, ese demonio resultó ser mucho más condescendiente de lo esperado, a menos que tuviese algún otro malicioso plan en mente. Sí, esa era una temible probabilidad.

¿Por qué lo había regresado precisamente a esa fecha? Un día cualquiera, posiblemente, sin relevancia alguna y… ¡No! Ese día había sido el comienzo de todo. Un día que marcó su vida para siempre y de manera radical, alumbrando su oscura existencia con un cálido rayo de luz. El décimo quinto día de abril fue cuando conoció a Kagome. Hoy era el día en que ambos se vieron por primera vez. ¿Entonces era por eso? Kagome no lo había reconocido porque, en realidad, ¿el momento de su encuentro aún no había llegado? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de esto?

Y entonces, la revelación de aquella silenciosa respuesta lo golpeó con rudeza. Una verdad tan simple, pero que conllevaba la decisión más importante de su ahora limitada vida… el giro de sus acciones que lo definirían todo.

Aquel demonio le estaba dando la oportunidad de cambiar la trayectoria de su destino. Podía evitar conocer a Kagome y, por ende, no someterla a ninguno de los riesgos que tendría que pasar por estar a su lado… Si lo hacía, ella no tendría razón alguna para estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado y… morir. Sus vidas, simplemente, tomarían rumbos separados. Pero, ¿era eso lo que realmente había deseado al sellar su pacto? ¿Siquiera podría imaginar la idea de vivir alejado de ella y empujarla, posiblemente, a los brazos de otro hombre?

No, no podía. No lo soportaría. Él quería estar con ella y crear ese encuentro que le dio sentido a su mundo. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero… pero…

Casi por reflejo, InuYasha miró su reloj de pulsera y vio la hora. Las manecillas indicaban exactamente las siete y veinticinco de la noche, lo que significaba que...

—_Pero recuerda, si llegaras a fallar y tu mujer terminara por cumplir con su fatídico destino durante este tiempo… ¡su alma me pertenecerá!_

Como un flash, las últimas palabras del demonio chocaron repentinamente contra él. El rostro del oji-dorado cambio drásticamente, reflejándose el miedo en cada una de sus facciones al ser consciente de la vil trampa en la que había caído. A su memoria llegó también un fragmento de los acontecimientos de este día, palideciendo en el acto. Su corazón se agitó furiosamente y creyó sentir su cuerpo entero temblar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —preguntó el vendedor de periódicos, el cual había estado presente en todo momento, siendo espectador de los extraños cambios fisionómicos del aturdido hombre.

Ignorando al anciano vendedor, InuYasha emprendió una desesperada carrera por encontrar a Kagome, llegando rápidamente a la intersección en donde la había visto desaparecer entre la multitud. Trató de concentrarse; necesitaba recordar urgentemente el lugar exacto en donde había sido su primer y singular encuentro. Si no llegaba a tiempo… No, ¡no quería ni pensarlo!

Casi por reflejo su cuerpo se movió entre la gente, abriéndose paso por varias cuadras. Frustrado, frunció el entrecejo y soltó una maldición en voz baja, mientras sus ojos se movían inquietos de un lado al otro. Sus presurosos pasos lo guiaron automáticamente hasta un gran cruce cebra en cruz cerca de una farmacia. La luz roja del semáforo cambió a verde para los peatones y cuando estuvo a punto de continuar su camino, la vio.

Sin embargo, esa sensación de alivio al finalmente encontrarla, no le duró más que una fracción de segundo. En el mismo instante en que la vislumbró, detectó un vehículo del otro lado, sin muchas intensiones de frenar ante la señal de tránsito y a punto de llevarse a cualquiera que estuviera por delante.

—¡KAGOME!

El instinto protector de InuYasha se activó de inmediato, llenándolo de la suficiente adrenalina para acortar la distancia entre él y la azabache en un parpadeo. De un tirón, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, girando sobre su propio eje para esquivar ágilmente al imprudente conductor. Cual torero que evadía los cuernos de un furioso toro en la arena, realizó grácilmente su maniobra evasiva por reflejo, quedando él con su espalda dirigida hacia la calle y ella segura, cerca de la vereda.

Antes de saber lo que había ocurrido, Kagome se vio sorprendida entre los fuertes brazos de un hombre que la mantenía firmemente pegada a su cuerpo. Percibió el agitado vaivén de su fornido pecho, así como el claro retumbar de su corazón. Inmediatamente sintió sus mejillas arder debido a la vergüenza. Los murmullos a su alrededor la incomodaron, además de revelarle el hecho de casi haber muerto atropellada por un acelerado vehículo de no ser por esta persona. ¡Él le había salvado la vida!

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió InuYasha, inquieto, separándose ligeramente de ella para incitarla a que lo mirara.

Algo aturdida al escuchar la masculina voz del hombre, Kagome se atrevió a levantar la vista y, sin imaginarlo, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho ante el penetrante contacto con aquellos ojos del color dorado. ¡Hermosos, únicos y atrapantes! Por un instante, se sintió perdida e indefensa.

—Y-yo…

Unos orbes que transmitían tanta calidez y familiaridad, pero que también reflejaban miedo y preocupación. Cual imán sintió la atracción de su mirar, imposibilitada de despegar la vista de él o siquiera moverse de su lugar. Un sentimiento nuevo y temerosamente desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo, sumamente atrayente surgió dentro de ella. Un sentimiento que no supo explicar, ni definir en esos momentos. Tal vez, la curiosidad podría ser un buen justificativo.

InuYasha por su lado tragó fuertemente saliva al sentir su garganta terriblemente seca. Por un segundo, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco, no pudiendo hacer más que contemplar embelesado a la azabache. Instintivamente, descendió sus pupilas hacia los sonrosados y entreabiertos labios de ella, sintiendo el urgente impulso de besarla, estrecharla contra su cuerpo y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado, pero dadas las circunstancias, no tuvo otra opción más que contenerse.

_¡BIIIIIP!_

La abrupta irrupción del agudo sonido de un claxon, rompió inmediatamente todo encantamiento, volviendo a InuYasha a sus sentidos y recordándole la angustia que había sufrido hace unos instantes a causa de Kagome. Sin siquiera proponérselo, la soltó, frunció el ceño, enojado, y exteriorizó su preocupación de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo… gritando.

—¡¿En qué diablos pensabas, niña tonta?! ¡¿Acaso querías morirte?! —estalló entre reproches, sin pensar en nada más que la seguridad de ella. ¡Por poco y la perdía de nuevo!

—¿Q-qué? Yo… ¡Yo no hice nada! —Se defendió Kagome, tras salir de su estupefacción inicial. El repentino reclamo del oji-dorado la había tomado por sorpresa—. ¡Fue ese conductor loco que no respetó la señal!

—¡¿Qué no sabes que debes esperar a que los carros se detengan antes de cruzar la calle?!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Primero me persigues y luego me gritas? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Keh, pasa que te salvé la vida, niñita —respondió InuYasha sin más, sintiéndose de cierta forma, victorioso—. Pero descuida, no tienes que agradecérmelo.

La azabache enmudeció e InuYasha se tuvo que morder la lengua para no continuar con sus estúpidos reclamos. Fue extraño, pues por alguna razón, no fue capaz de detenerse o controlar sus palabras. Todo había surgido de manera tan natural que, podía jurar que los acontecimientos y frases dichas se habían repetido de manera casi idéntica a lo que él recordaba.

—Bueno… pues gracias —dijo finalmente Kagome, después de analizar la situación, rompiendo con ello el incómodo silencio—. ¿Sabes? Creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado —afirmó con una amable sonrisa, restándole importancia a todo lo anterior—. Soy Kagome Higurashi, aunque parece que tú ya lo sabes.

—Yo… yo sólo… —lo habían tomado desprevenido. ¿Qué responderle? No podía decirle que venía de algo así como el futuro, que era su esposo y que había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar su fatídico destino. Debía pensar en algo rápido—. Escuché tu nombre hace un tiempo por casualidad cuando fui a visitar el templo.

—¿Si? ¿Entonces es por eso? —Inquirió Kagome algo dudosa, escrutándolo fijamente—. Realmente me dio la impresión de que me conocías de alguna parte… parecías algo afectado.

—No soy bueno para relacionarme con las personas y… quería conocerte —indicó con un suspiro, esquivando rápidamente la mirada de ella. No estaba mintiendo en todo caso.

—Ya veo, pero todavía no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—InuYasha… InuYasha Taishô.

—Muy bien, InuYasha, entonces… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo… a manera de agradecimiento?

El oji-dorado parpadeó un par de veces, dando un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Al hacer ese pequeño movimiento, sintió algo deslizarse del interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, quedando suspendido de una fina cadena de oro. Extrañado tomó el objeto en su mano derecha y lo observó con curiosidad.

_«¿Naraku?»_ Leyó mentalmente sobre la cobertura del redondo objeto y un par de ojos rojizos se dejaron ver ante él a manera de fugaz destello.

Repentinamente, la aplanada tapa dorada se abrió, mostrando en su interior un reloj. Reparó en la hora que fijaban las puntiagudas manecillas y en su singular proceso regresivo que giraban en contra del tiempo, fuera de toda lógica. Notó también dos fechas señaladas en la parte media derecha del dial, una encima de otra. La una indicaba la misma fecha que había visto en la portada de aquel periódico y la otra era…

Fue en ese momento en que lo comprendió todo. Aun cuando quisiera evitarlo, había cosas que no podían ser del todo cambiadas. Su encuentro con Kagome en esa intersección y salvarle la vida en ese instante nunca fue y nunca sería una mera casualidad; era parte de su destino, de su historia para que se pudieran conocer… y enamorar.

—Ehmm... ¿sigues allí? —inquirió Kagome, tratando de llamar la atención del hombre al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos—. Entonces, ¿aceptas venir conmigo o no?

InuYasha volvió a alzar la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

—Claro.

Al parecer, las cosas se darían por sí solas a partir de ahora. Seguramente, sería vigilado constantemente por ese demonio e incluso sería sometido a una serie de trampas. Pero, aun si debía repetir y vivir toda su historia de nuevo, no se arrepentiría nunca, pues cada minuto al lado de la mujer que amaba, lo conservaría en su corazón y en su alma hasta el día de su muerte.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! En especial a: **Fireeflower**, **Raven Sakura**, **DannySaotome**, **bruxi**, **AyaAndPame**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Gialeslie**, **Sele de la Luna**, **Kira Jaeger**, **Faby Sama**, **Karla222**, **lindakagome** y **inuykag4ever**. No saben cómo me ha alegrado leer a cada uno de ustedes y saber que les gustara el comienzo de esta nueva historia. Espero seguir manteniendo su interés durante el trayecto n_n.

¿Qué les está pareciendo hasta aquí? ¿Qué creen que pase de aquí en adelante? ¿Naraku se mantendrá al margen o buscará mil maneras para estropear la vida de InuYasha? Sí, todos sabemos que es un demonio tramposo xD. Las cosas no serán nada fáciles para nuestro querido oji-dorado…

¡Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


	3. El inicio

**Capítulo 3: El inicio**

Disfrutar de la compañía de Kagome siempre había sido un placer, incluso desde la primera vez que la conoció. No importaba si era en el pasado o ahora, nunca se cansaría de escucharla y de mirarla; de memorizar cada uno de sus gestos y perderse en sus ojos chocolates, contorneados por largas pestañas negras. Aún le parecía estar atrapando dentro de una ilusión. Todo parecía demasiado irreal y, no obstante, ella estaba allí, a su lado. Kagome… su Kagome. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado! Si tan sólo pudiera exponerle sus sentimientos, besarla y estrecharla en sus brazos. Cómo se arrepentía no haberle dicho más veces cuánto la amaba…

Aún con su poca participación durante la conversación (por temor a arruinar el momento o decir algo indebido), ella no dudó en soltarse y mostrarle como realmente era y lo que pensaba, cual libro abierto. El hecho de ser un desconocido para ella, no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo y precisamente ésa había sido una de las características que más le habían llamado la atención, dejándolo con esa sensación de pertenencia que nunca nadie le había dado. Ella le había ofrecido su sincera amistad desde ese día, marcando su vida para siempre.

La trivial charla sobre postres y dulces se había extendido de manera natural, habiendo transcurrido más de dos horas, sin que ninguno se percatara del tiempo. Por supuesto que siempre había alguien que terminaba arruinando un momento perfecto y que se encargaba de recordar a alguno de los integrantes, que debía estar en otro lugar en ese instante. En este caso, fue el celular de Kagome que sonó repentinamente y los interrumpió.

—¿Hola? —contestó la azabache, distraídamente. Al escuchar la voz del otro lado, se tensó y se levantó de su asiento—. ¡Mamá!... Sí, sí, estoy bien… lo siento mucho, es que me entretuve con un amigo… Sí, ya voy para allá, no te preocupes. —Después de colgar, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se dirigió nuevamente a InuYasha—. Perdóname, me tengo que ir. Se supone que después de pasar por la farmacia y comprar unos medicamentos para mi abuelo, volvería enseguida a casa, pero… bueno, te conocí y…

—Yo…

—¡En verdad lo siento! —La joven prácticamente salió corriendo hasta la puerta, dejando a un atónito InuYasha atrás, sin permitirle refutar o decir cualquier otra cosa—. Descuida, te llamaré —indicó antes de abandonar el establecimiento, haciendo un último movimiento con su mano en señal de despedida.

—Pero… —ligeramente aturdido por la precipitada carrera de Kagome, InuYasha se quedó unos segundos estático, observándola alejarse. Luego sonrió con nostalgia—. Tonta, ni siquiera preguntaste por mi número —susurró para sí.

Sintiendo nuevamente aquella confortante calidez en su corazón, el oji-dorado deseó más que nunca permanecer a su lado esa noche; recriminarle lo despistada que era, y luego perderse en sus besos y caricias. Pero sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para acercarse a ella de manera sentimental, aun incluso como un buen amigo. Aún si era difícil, intentaría suprimir sus sentimientos hasta que ambos se reencontraran otra vez.

Resignado, soltó un profundo suspiro y resolvió acompañar a la joven a una distancia prudente hasta la seguridad del templo Higurashi, únicamente para cerciorarse de que llegara con bien. Aunque no percibiera peligro alguno de momento, se sentía más tranquilo siguiéndola, como un guardián silencioso.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La fuerte música retumbaba a todo volumen dentro del oscuro establecimiento. Las luces de colores danzaban aleatoriamente de acuerdo al ritmo de la pieza de turno. El olor a tabaco y alcohol estaba impregnado en el ambiente de manera asfixiante, manteniendo la temperatura interior calurosa y pesada. Aunque a nadie parecía realmente importarte, dándole rienda suelta al libertinaje en todos los sentidos mientras permanecían allí. El disfrute del espectáculo de las bailarinas eróticas se hizo notar por varios visitantes, que no paraban de exigir algo de atención a cambio de unos cuantos billetes. Otros en cambio, se divertían con alguna de las prostitutas en los sillones junto a las mesas, acariciándose mutuamente sin el más mínimo pudor porque los vieran los demás. Ya cuando la calentura llegaba a niveles incontrolables, siempre estaban a la disposición de los clientes, habitaciones en el segundo piso para una mayor y mejor satisfacción.

Con ojos sagaces, el apuesto hombre de larga trenza recorrió cada uno de los rincones del club, vigilando todo el movimiento desde una esquina. No tardó mucho en percatarse de la ausencia de uno de sus empleados que, se suponía se encargaba de mantener el orden del lugar y proveer el local con licores de todo tipo antes de la apertura durante las noches. Con desagrado frunció el ceño y se dirigió parsimoniosamente al bar para informarse con uno de sus hermanos sobre él:

—Oye, Renkotsu, ¿has visto a InuYasha? —preguntó, arrimándose en la barra.

—Para nada, ni siquiera fue por el abastecimiento de hoy —fue la simple respuesta del hombre, cuya afeitada cabeza era cubierta por una pañoleta púrpura. Preparó rápidamente una bebida alcohólica y se la ofreció—. Es la primera vez que desaparece así, ¿no?

—¡¿InuYasha no vino hoy?! ¿En dónde está? —la voz afeminada de una persona de sexo indefinido se unió a su conversación en cuanto escuchó el nombre del oji-dorado. La verdad era que sentía un especial y retorcido aprecio por él y le escandalizaba no saber de él—. ¿Y si le sucedió algo?

—No lo creo… tal vez sólo quería descansar un poco de tus acosos, Jakotsu —se burló el hombre de pañoleta divertido por sus pucheros exagerados.

—¡No molestes, Renkotsu! Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi InuYasha sea tan condenadamente lindo —se defendió el afeminado de extravagantes y ajustadas vestimentas—. Si tan sólo me hiciera caso, sería tan feliz —indicó con ojos soñadores—. Deberías persuadirlo un poco, Bankotsu. ¿No me harías ese favor?

El aludido soltó un bufido y le dio un sorbo a su trago, ignorando la absurda sugerencia y por ende, la estúpida discusión de sus hermanos. Con una orden de que volvieran a sus labores, se retiró de la barra y se dirigió a uno de los sillones. Allí, fue inmediatamente atendido por un par de bellas mujeres, que trabajaban dentro del establecimiento. El privilegio de ser el subjefe de un club nocturno, además de llevar parcialmente el control: poder disfrutar de tanto licor y tantas mujeres como quisiera.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después de varios minutos de caminata y tras dejar a Kagome en su casa, sin que ella se diera cuenta, InuYasha tuvo un pequeño conflicto al no saber a dónde ir ahora. El departamento en el que había vivido el último año junto a su mujer, había dejado de pertenecerle de un momento a otro. Tarde se dio cuenta de que la llave de la puerta no encajaba, cuando los de seguridad casi lo mandan sacando a patadas, alegando que era un vil ladrón infiltrado en el edificio.

El ya no pertenecer a un hogar cálido y decente, lo asustó en cierta manera. Al igual que sus pertenencias y los cambios regresivos a su alrededor, su pasado también había resurgido, lo que sólo significaba una cosa…

Sintiendo repulsión, apretó fuertemente sus puños al recordar el sucio mundo del cual había salido y al cual tendría que volver aún en contra de su propia voluntad. No deseaba ir y sin embargo, estaba seguro que no presentarse (aunque fuere tarde) podría traerle una serie de problemas. Ordenar su vida por reiterada vez, sin duda alguna, no sería nada sencillo. No lo fue antes, así que tampoco tenía demasiada confianza en que lo sería ahora.

No obstante, trataría de hacer algunos cambios en sus decisiones del pasado y los corregiría ahora. Renunciaría esa misma noche a su miserable empleo para comenzar su nueva vida desde el inicio… ¡tenía que hacerlo, por Kagome!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Un gran alboroto se escuchó desde el exterior. El sonido de algunos cristales rompiéndose y el crujir de varias sillas y mesas, fueron el detonante para que las paredes retumbaran con lo que parecían ser golpes y la exclamación de una serie de improperios. La puerta de entrada se abrió abruptamente y tres individuos borrachos, de fachoso aspecto, salieron volando de allí.

—¡Y no vuelvan a venir por aquí! —Sentenció Bankotsu con enojo, sacudiendo de sus manos cualquier residuo de suciedad que pudieran haber dejado esos sujetos—. Este no es lugar para ustedes.

—¡Erres un mmaalditooo! —escupió uno de ellos, logrando apenas pronunciar correctamente su blasfemia, debido a los efectos del alcohol consumido y claro, por los golpes recibidos que habían hinchado su mandíbula.

—¡Piérdanse ya, si es que no quieren convertir este lugar en su tumba! —advirtió el hombre de trenza con tono amenazador—. Como si no existieran suficientes bares para muertos de hambre como ustedes —bufó, dándoles finalmente la espalda para ingresar nuevamente por la puerta.

Permaneciendo quieto entre las sombras, InuYasha lo presenció todo en completo mutismo. Observó a los tres borrachos retorciéndose adoloridos y mascullando una serie de injurias mal vocalizadas, recordando haber estado en esa situación un par de veces antes… a diferencia de esos miserables, sobrio, pero golpeado. Apretó fuertemente los puños a sus costados y, a pesar de sus dudas y nerviosismo, decidió dar un paso al frente, permitiendo que la tenue iluminación del callejón enfocara su varonil rostro. Los tres ebrios repararon inmediatamente en él.

—¿Vishte lo que pashó? Sshi juerra tú, sho no entrrarría allí —masculló uno de ellos—, ¡a mennoss que eshtes forrrrado de dinero! She ssuppone que eshte ess un lugarrr de classseee.

—Oye, ¡sho te conozzzcoo! —vociferó el de la quijada partida—. Tu… tu erres essse bashtarrdo lushador… ¡porr tu culppa pershdí todo mi dinerrroo!

InuYasha simplemente los ignoró y pasó de ellos. Con paso firme empujó la puerta negra y entró a aquel establecimiento de perdición. El desagradable olor a humo de una serie de sustancias psicotrópicas y fuerte licor llegó a su olfato, incomodándolo desde la entrada. El calor debido al encierro y a la transpiración de los clientes no se hizo esperar tampoco. Y, pronto sintió un par de miradas sobre él.

—Miren no más a quién tenemos aquí. Hasta que apareces, InuYasha —siseó Bankotsu con cierto desdén en su tono de voz—. ¿En dónde estabas?

El joven Taishô se detuvo delante de él y lo observó fijamente a los ojos, en silencio y en absoluta calma. El hombre de trenza enarcó una ceja ante la falta de respuesta de su súbdito. De hecho, se preguntó cuál sería el motivo de tanto descaro repentino. Quizás, sólo estaba probando qué tan lejos podía llegar, puesto que ésta era la primera vez que llegaba tan tarde a su puesto de trabajo sin mediar palabra y dar aviso.

—Gracias a tu ausencia, tuvimos algunos estragos por aquí —indicó Renkotsu, recogiendo algunas de las sillas tiradas por el previo alboroto.

—¡InuYasha, querido! Llegué a pensar que te había ocurrido algo —chilló Jakotsu repentinamente con exageración, pasando casualmente un brazo sobre el hombro del oji-dorado—. No vuelvas a asustarme así.

Ciertamente asqueado, InuYasha se soltó del indeseado contacto del indefinido individuo y se dirigió nuevamente al subjefe del club, dispuesto a darle un giro completo a su ya marcado destino.

—Quiero renunciar —indicó sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Bankotsu lo miró con curiosidad.

—Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Me decepcionas, InuYasha —dijo, esbozando una extraña sonrisa—. Después de todos estos años… tras haberte sacado de las calles y haberte dado un trabajo, un hogar, cuando no tenías a donde ir… ¿así es como me lo agradeces?

Técnicamente, Bankotsu estaba hablando con la verdad. En el pasado, y de hecho, durante toda su vida había vivido en las calles desde su infancia, sobreviviendo de la poca comida que lograba robar o extraer de algún basurero. Nunca le hizo daño a las personas, pero la amargura de su existencia misma, lo habían vuelto duro, frío y hostil. Había decidido aislarse del mundo, pues sólo había sido un parásito sin aceptación en la sociedad, sin estudios, sin oficio y sin beneficio. Era curioso cómo, a pesar de todas las adversidades y necesidades, sus deseos de vivir se mantuvieran fuertes en todo momento. Nunca lo comprendió, pero sus ansias por demostrar que podía hacerse respetar por aquellos que lo veían desde arriba, le dieron la voluntad y perseverancia para afrontar cualquier obstáculo.

Por supuesto, conforme el transcurso del tiempo, tuvo que aprender a pelear para defenderse de pandilleros y delincuentes de baja categoría. Pese a haber tenido varias oportunidades, nunca se unió a ningún grupo para evitar conexiones o riesgos estúpidos e innecesarios. Siempre había preferido la soledad y, no obstante, en algún momento, terminó involucrándose en varias luchas callejeras por ganar unos cuantos billetes. Y, fue precisamente en una de esas peleas, que Bankotsu y sus hermanos lo descubrieron, ofreciéndole un empleo. Su primer empleo…

¿Cómo rehusarse a aquella oferta, cuando lo único que sabía hacer era golpear y romper cosas? Recibir un sueldo y poder alquilar un pequeño cuartucho para vivir, era todo lo que había deseado. Aun cuando había buscado, no lo habían querido contratar ni siquiera de lavaplatos. Así que, ¿qué otras alternativas había tenido?

Sí, así habían sido sus inicios antes de conocer a Kagome y dar un cambio radical a su vida. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta que, tal vez, si se hubiese esforzado más, las cosas hubiesen podido ser diferentes desde el principio. Pero, muchas veces, el hambre y la necesidad eran los factores predominantes en condiciones infrahumanas.

—Si necesites que te recompense por tu _generoso_ acto de bondad, sólo dime cuánto te debo —osó a decir InuYasha con una mezcla de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—Qué vas a pagarme, ¿dices? Pero si no tienes ni dónde caerte muerto —se burló Bankotsu, mirándolo fijamente—. No creo que te hayas ganado la lotería, así que tu repentina decisión debe ser por otra cosa. Ah, no me digas… ¿se trata de una mujer? —dedujo con cierta malicia, tratando de leer los pensamientos del oji-dorado—. Debe ser muy hermosa y si es dueña de alguna fortuna, mejor aún para ti…

—¡¿Una mujer?! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —chilló Jakotsu a la simple mención de una fémina—. InuYasha, dime que no te has enamorado de una de esas estúpidas muchachitas ingenuas. Está bien si quieres divertirte un rato y sacarle algún provecho, pero más allá de eso…

InuYasha se sorprendió ante la repentina suposición del subjefe y de los disparates dichas por el otro fenómeno. Sintió la penetrante mirada negruzca de Bankotsu sobre él, analizándolo, como si tratara de escrutar su alma. Si bien estaban equivocados en pensar que él sería capaz de una cosa tan vil como aprovecharse de los buenos sentimientos de los demás, ciertamente, habían acertado en una cosa: Había una mujer de por medio que era dueña de su corazón y en efecto, era hermosa.

Sabiendo de antemano lo peligroso que sería que alguno de ellos supiese de la existencia de Kagome, se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y fingir irritabilidad. No podía exponerla nuevamente al peligro; ¡no quería! Si es que existía alguna manera de evitar que ella siquiera se topara por casualidad con estos sujetos, haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces! Yo sólo quiero irme de aquí… estoy cansado —soltó sin mayores preámbulos, esperando sonar lo suficientemente convincente.

—De acuerdo, sólo era curiosidad —se justificó el hombre de larga trenza—. De todos modos, lamento decirte que no puedo dejarte ir todavía, al menos no hasta el próximo mes.

—¿El próximo mes?

—Se ha arreglado una pelea y hay una considerable cantidad de dinero de por medio esta vez —explicó Bankotsu brevemente, esbozando una sonrisa—. Descuida, apostaré por ti.

—Yo… yo ya no quiero pelear —trató de rebatir InuYasha, sorprendido. Recordó brevemente el tipo de combates ilegales, además de salvajes, a los cuales había sido sometido en un par de ocasiones. El sólo pensarlo, le provocaba malestar—. ¡No lo haré! —Se negó, reconociendo en su interior el hecho de no haber combatido en mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo tienes miedo a pelear? —Inquirió Bankotsu con cierto asombro, ignorando por completo que en sí, no era miedo lo que detenía al oji-dorado; más bien era instinto de protección y un mal presentimiento—. Qué pena, pero tendrás que hacerlo. Órdenes del jefe.

—¿El jefe? —murmuró InuYasha, desconcertado.

Siempre había escuchado hablar de él y sabía que cualquier decisión que fuera tomada dentro del club, Bankotsu debía consultárselo primero. Nadie podía ni debía mover un dedo a menos que ese misterioso hombre lo indicara. Una persona que siempre permanecía en las sombras, despiadado y cruel, que no se tocaba el corazón para manipular a quien se le placiera; Onigumo Ukaran. No, no lo conocía y nunca llegó a hacerlo a pesar de ser consciente que, muchas de las dificultades que habían sido provocadas en su vida, habían sido por su causa. Sólo sabía que rehusarse a una orden directa de él, sería como firmar una sentencia de muerte.

—¿Por qué yo? Hay muchos otros…

—Yo no soy el que toma las decisiones aquí, InuYasha, así que resígnate y ve a trabajar —fue la ordenanza rotunda de Bankotsu quien, finalmente le dio la espalda para subir a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

—No te preocupes, querido. Te ayudaré a entrenar hasta que llegue tu gran día —indicó Jakotsu totalmente despreocupado, despidiéndose de InuYasha con un beso volado y un guiño.

Inmediatamente después, el afeminado de ajustadas y extravagantes vestimentas desapareció entre la clientela. Al final de cuentas, su querido oji-dorado no se iría de su lado todavía. De hecho, pasaría mucho tiempo junto con él después del trabajo, así que se sentía tranquilo y agradecido de las circunstancias.

—Nadie sale de aquí a no ser que esté muerto —concordó Renkotsu con amargura, girándose para continuar con su labor de limpiar los vasos y las copas para los clientes.

Abatido y con la sensación de ser únicamente un vil insecto indefenso, InuYasha permaneció estático en su lugar. ¿En verdad no podría dejar ese lugar pacíficamente a su voluntad? ¿Cómo había podido escapar la primera vez? Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba recordarlo y ponerlo en práctica. Estaba atrapado en las peligrosas redes del destino que, ya una vez, habían amenazado su propia vida.

Éste era apenas el inicio de su _viaje_…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La mañana estaba radiante. El cielo azul, sin una sola nube manchando su perfección, y un sol cálido que iluminaba toda la ciudad con su esplendor. Las aves la habían despertado desde muy temprano con su melódico canto, dándole la agradable percepción de encontrarse dentro de una especie de cuento de hadas. Sin importarle la hora, había saltado de su cama cual niña emocionada y se había alistado para salir a su lugar de trabajo. Las miradas extrañadas de su madre, su abuelo y hermano menor tampoco le importaron, mucho menos cambiaron su estado anímico después de una serie de preguntas tontas. De hecho, fue inevitable mantener una amplia y casi imborrable sonrisa durante el desayuno y posteriormente, por todo el camino. Cuando llegó frente al pequeño local, atravesó alegremente la puerta de vidrio, dejando sonar la campana a su ingreso.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó alegremente, encaminándose directamente hacia la parte trasera para ponerse su equipamiento de trabajo.

Rápidamente se colocó una pañoleta blanca sobre la cabeza y se ató un delantal plástico alrededor de su fina cintura. Sin pérdida de tiempo, alcanzó un rociador y comenzó a mojar las hojas de algunas plantas de la florería, mientras tarareaba una melodía de su propia invención. Su amiga y compañera de trabajo la observó atónita desde su sitio entre las trenzadas ramas de bambú. Podría jurar que Kagome irradiaba cual pequeño sol.

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? —inquirió la joven de castaños cabellos con curiosidad. La azabache respingó ante la repentina interrogante—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—¿Felicidad? ¿P-por qué lo dices, Sango?

—Pareces de mejor humor que de costumbre —respondió, enfocando sagazmente sus ojos cafés sobre su amiga—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

—Bueno…

Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron ligeramente al llegar involuntariamente a su mente un par de ojos de singular color dorado. Desconocía las razones, así como al hombre mismo que le había salvado la vida la noche anterior, pero por alguna razón, no había sido capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza. Lo único de lo que era consciente era que se sentía muy feliz. Quizás, simplemente se debía a la peculiar sensación de haber renacido en el lapso de un segundo, al esquivar los fieros trazos de un destino trágico.

De cualquier forma, no era algo que pudiera ocultárselo a su mejor amiga, de modo que terminó por contarle todo lo acontecido, procurando no omitir ningún detalle. Sango la escuchó con atención hasta el final, mezclándose sus emociones de oyente entre sorpresas, sustos e interés por el salvador de Kagome.

—Vaya, tu historia parece sacada de una película romántica —comentó Sango divertida, después de recuperarse del sobresalto inicial. Casi de inmediato, su sonrisa fue cambiada por un gesto de preocupación—. Me alegra que ese chico tuviera tan buenos reflejos para salvarte de ese conductor imprudente. No quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiese pasado si él no hubiese estado allí.

—Sí, supongo que tuve mucha suerte.

Sango la estudió por unos segundos, reparando inmediatamente en la soñadora sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de la azabache. Su infalible intuición le decía que algo especial había surgido en el interior de su amiga y que tenía que ver con ese hombre.

—Te gustó, ¿no es así? —insinuó la castaña sin rodeos, haciendo contacto visual con los ojos chocolates.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? —Un furioso sonrojo decoró las mejillas de la joven Higurashi, no sabiendo qué responder ni cómo defenderse. Tanto fue su nerviosismo que comenzó a jugar con sus dedos—. Yo no… bueno, tenía lindos ojos, pero…

—¡Lo sabía! Aunque todo me parezca un poco extraño, sobre todo su encuentro en el templo… ¡quiero conocerlo! —Exclamó Sango un poco eufórica, solamente para animar a su amiga—. ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Podríamos concretar una cita de amigos.

—¿Qué lo llame? Yo… bueno, tal vez podría… —la azabache dudó unos instantes. Aunque anoche le había dicho que lo llamaría por interrumpir su agradable café tan súbitamente, ahora se sentía un poco tímida. Era tonto, tomando en cuenta la soltura con la que había conversado con él. Su indecisión por llamar al oji-dorado o no, no duró mucho, al repentinamente darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle importante—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Soy una tonta!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la castaña contrariada.

—¡No le pregunté su número!

Bien, nada es perfecto. Si bien pueden surgir situaciones similares a la de las películas, novelas o incluso cuentos de hadas, hay que tener en cuenta que siempre existirán pequeñas torpezas que terminarán por estrellar un perfecto escenario contra la realidad. Así es como se sintió Kagome al desplazarse una gruesa nube gris sobre su maravilloso mundo de colores, oprimiendo su transitoria felicidad.

¿Acaso éste sería el final de algo que ni siquiera llegó a iniciarse? Qué triste…

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Me extrañaron? ¿Cómo van esas emociones? Tal como lo dice el título de este capítulo, éste apenas es el inicio de todo. Hemos dado un pequeño vistazo a lo que alguna vez fue la dura vida de InuYasha y que tendrá que repetirse de una forma u otra (únicamente para que ustedes, los lectores, puedan entender y ver la evolución de la historia antes del giro en el tiempo xD). ¿Qué acontecimientos le aguardan a nuestro querido InuYasha? ¿Kagome podrá reencontrarse con él, después de su pequeña torpeza? Se nos vienen muchas cosas, así que espero que continúen enganchadas y entretenidas n_n.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! En verdad me hacen muy feliz, además que siempre me impulsan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Saludos especiales a: **bruxi**, **Kagome Higurashi-Taisho**, **Hanato04Kobato. IK**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Samura G**, **Faby Sama**, **Sele de la Luna**, **Ahome 23**, **Raven Sakura**, **inuykag4ever**, **DannySaotome** y **Rinnu**. ¡Las adoro!

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n


End file.
